narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Ryūsei
Category:MarikLoboz Background Her great great grandfather Tashiro Uzumaki, escaped Uzushiogakure, having learned of its coming destruction, mere months before it happened escaping with his wife and changing his name he would eventually continue the Uzumaki bloodline under a different surname; the Ryūsei. He eventually sired her great grandfather, in the area now known as Amegakure, following this he died leaving the Ryūsei name to his son, who married and had a son and daughter, the daughter, her great aunt and the son her grandfather. Her grandfather would travel a distance from Amegakure, eventually meeting a foreign woman, whom he fell in love with and convinced her to return to Ame- with him eventually fathering Hibiki's father. Similar to his father the man ended up traveling the Ninja world, ending up in Kirigakure, he met a woman who stayed far from the village, She was a Yuki Clanswoman one of the last in fact, her beauty captivated the man and he remained in this area, eventually fathering Hibiki. When she was still an arm baby, a man posing as a hunter shinobi who had heard her cries one night while on a stakeout to inspect the main village from a distance, he approached the hut seeing the woman create a toy from ice he realized these were members of a kekkei genkai clan, he slayed them, and was about to slay baby Hibiki, but was stopped by Mei Terumī who was following the fake hunter from the point he entered the village killing him with her lava release, eventually she adopted the girl and decided to one day reveal to her her origins as a Yuki clan member. She saw the words inscribed on her crib: Hibiki Ryūsei, and decided to keep her name instead of renaming her. Appearance Hibiki is a rather short fair skinned girl, with curly reddish pink hair and ice blue eyes. She inherited the hair from her paternal Ryūsei Clan heritage. Her eyes came from her maternal Yuki Clan heritage. Hibiki as a youth before her preteens wore her hair down to the middle of her back and a yellow Kimono, with red clouds littered across it similar to the Symbol of the from the past, the reason behind this was when Mei found her, she was laying in an inscribed crib with these similar clouds, which Mei then made her personal symbol. Hibiki in her mid teens wore her hair at neck length, though it was curly in the back so it appeared a bit shorter as there was a large curl there and as a result of her adoptive mother always calling her "Princess" she shaved her eyebrows down a bit, to appear as a noblewoman. She also wore a long burgundy scarf that completely covered her neck and part of her chest, it also hung down to the back of her knees, with the ends decorated in her personal symbol, the red clouds though this time it was a mass of them as opposed to the single akatsuki looking ones from her youth. She wore a beige cardigan that had red linen where the collar and buttons were and it was rather big on her, covering her entire torso while slightly exposing her skin what her scarf didn't cover that went all the way down to her thighs. On the lower back of this cardigan was a scroll kept on with two straps that connected with a small buckle. She wore burgundy shorts that stopped at her upper thighs, covered by her cardigan with a bit of shorts showing from the front and back, her shorts were connected to her thigh highs that were the typical lightly translucent black, with a single strip of cloth exposing a small amount of her thigh skin she wore red mid heel shoes as well. Hibiki as an adult has grown out of her "Princess" title and wears her eyebrows normally though they appear a lot thinner. She wears her hair down past her lower back, when it isn't pinned up with an Uzumaki clan hair pin, it is extremely curly, appearing as a twisted mass of red curls, she wears a purple kimono that exposed her right shoulder with a large "collar like" opening featuring a black with a red stripe motif on the opening to accentuate it. The kimono covering her entire torso, to her middle thigh area with a large black with a red stripe cloth similar to the one that is hanging over her left shoulder wrapped around her waist keeping it closed tied into a large bow behind her, beneath a Uzumaki clan symbol sewed into the cloth, beneath the sleeves of this kimono she wears netted arm covers that had black bands to hold them on. Similar to her other clothes her kimono's sleeves and bottom half are decorated in her personal symbol a red mass of clouds. On her legs are a pair of thigh high black boots. Personality Raised by a mother that treated her like royalty for the majority of her life, Hibiki has grown accustomed to the life of luxury, and thus has become quick to turn her nose up on things that she deemed to be "low quality." Hibiki prefers not to communicate with people that she doesn't like, as she deems them to be unworthy to be treated to her beautiful voice, instead opts to communicate with them by writing on a whiteboard that she often carries around with her. Though communicating verbally with someone was not something she liked to do anyways, as she is not the most talkative individual. Due to her upbringing as a "princess", Hibiki prefers to not stand too close to the "lowly" peasants when not in combat situations, and usually stands at a minimum distance of one meter from everyone else, believing that she should keep her "holy aura" as untainted as possible. Due to her mother's constant reinforcement of the idea that she should act like a proper lady, Hibiki often speaks in a regal manner when speaking with strangers. Though when around Hokkai and Mei, she speaks in a less complicated fashion, believing it to be less of a waste of breath. During times of leisure, Hibiki prefers a good cup of Gokuryo as well as a good plate of sweets, as they always helped her relax her mind. During times of combat, Hibiki is focused and hard to distract, capable of applying the knowledge that she obtained from her numerous tutors in to use and perform in-depth analyses of her opponent's techniques. Hibiki tends to second-guess everything she is presented with, and is extremely meticulous and analytical. Often simulating a battle in her head and imagine every single possibility in her head before engaging her opponent. Hibiki is by no means a nice person, in fact, she's quite self-centered. Doing things that interests her rather than doing things that will benefit others Though in spite of her dogmatic insistence to claim otherwise, Hibiki possesses a childish pride that is easy to wound, which will often cause her to act uncharacteristically, like aiding someone that she believed to not be deserving of her assist until someone questions her personal competence. When it comes to senses of humor, Hibiki possesses almost none. Though she does often make dry remarks that she believes to be very humorous, and gets offended when no one finds her remarks funny. Despite often putting on a disinterested front, Hibiki actually puts great efforts in her studies, as well as have great appreciation of those that put up with her impossible attitude. She has shown a extreme gap in her personality setting aside her virtues for the Hokkai a sign of infatuation. As an adult, Hibiki acts in an aristocratic manner, often seeming serene and apathetic towards other people. She generally acts indifferent to most situations that she is faced with, with her indifference often misconstrued as arrogance, and rarely views anything as being worth her time. Abilities Part 1 Brat Princess In the early years of her life, Hibiki lived like a princess, Mei doting on her and spoiling her with things, around 15, months she manifest ice, which didn't surprise her adoptive mother, but instead prompted her to help the girl hone her powers. Despite her extreme youth Hibiki showed great proficiency in ninjutsu creating ice sculptures with almost no effort, following this when she turned two, Mei denied her something for the first time, the extremely spoiled Hibiki grew angry and stormed from the house, she screamed to the top of her lungs before getting a mouth full of falling snow, and falling down into the snow,she rolled over and got up with tearful eyes, turning around to see Mei holding out a blanket to wrap the youth and carried her back into the home, following this Hibiki grew out of her spoiled behavior and gained the thirst for knowledge she should've always had. A Strange Requiem A few years had passed, years full of training Hibiki showed an aptitude for all of the basic natures, excluding her natural Ice Release, she had no Kekkei Genkai Mei would then teach her to fuse chakra natures, explaining to her to "just try to make ice release but use earth and fire, instead of wind and water." The girl managed to make extremely fluid lava, similar to Mei's own Lava Release, a sign of immense chakra control, Mei would teach her many techniques those she had used herself, as well as help her develop her own. A few more months had passed when Hibiki grew very happy one day when out with her mother, she began to sing happily only for everyone around her Including Mei to fall immediately. This was her first taste of Genjutsu, and it scarred her from ever singing again, Hibiki immediately cried to get help, only for to hear the youths cries in the distance, he took the girl and the former Mizukage to the nearby hospital. After a long day of conversation with specialists Suigetsu and Hibiki found out the cause for such a high number of collapses within a set area was the result of an attack on the village, this was the only explanation they could come up with, Suigetsu didn't believe this as Hibiki remained conscious despite being directly beside Mei during the "attack". He secretly drained her of a small vials worth of blood, taking it to Otogakure to be tested, the results baffled him, or at least half of them did. Hibiki was not only a Yuki member, she was an Uzumaki member similar to Karin, the question then was, who were her real parents. A week later the former Mizukage and the others who got caught awoke in the dead of night, Mei with Hibiki sleeping beside her. She moved the 6 year old girl and talked to a head of the hospital telling them that this was a result of Hibiki's special genjutsu. Following this Mei and Hibiki would return home and continue training, as Mei explained her child's unique power and how to surpress it till needed. Hibiki's Decision About four years following her first taste of genjutsu, her mother's dedication and her will to learn increased her skill greatly, she developed her sound based genjutsu using wind release with it to increase it's already large range. This natural talent allowed her graduate to Genin. She was placed directly beneath Chojuro, who gave notice to her power when she finished the academy. He named her as his apprentice. A few more years had passed and she was boosted to chunin at 12. In her 14th year of life she had been relieved of her duties, and spent the day running errands in with her mother eventually meeting Hokkai Hōzuki in the hospital while with Mei on one of these errands, She hadn't saw a Hōzuki since Suigetsu came to her rescue when she was six years old, and was a bit confused when Mei told him he was "going to be a fine Hōzuki man" they made an instant connection. Following this her training under Chojuro continued, learning to wield a basic sword and to bounce her sound based techniques off of water sources. One day after training she hung around the Mizukage's office, and saw Hokkai carrying the Hiramekarei, which he quickly explained Chojuro gave to him as a congratulations for becoming a chunin, Hibiki told Hokkai about her dream of becoming a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, something Hokkai shared with her, they spoke for a while about the future of Kirigakure, but had to stop as Hokkai needed to return to the Hōzuki compound. It was around this time she noticed her feelings for him. Following the conversation with Hokkai she spoke to Chojuro about training to become a mist swordswoman. Expression Hibiki's progress under Chojuro continued, this time focused mostly on swordmanship, she was taught to cloak a field in thick mist as well as hide in a puddle of water. Chojuro no longer had his Hiramekarei, but was capable enough with the basic Ninjatō/Katana, to teach her to dispatch of a group using a combination of the Mist Body Flicker, and the Hidden Mist Technique. Hibiki's high learning abilities allowed her to modify the hidden mist to be highly acidic like her mother's Solid Fog Technique, by combining Water and Fire natures perfectly. A few more days had passed when Chojuro got wind of Hokkai's progress, and decided to reinstate the Mist Swordsmen, later that day, Hokkai appeared tapping on her window, she let him in and he explained that he was defecting to find his mother, because suigetsu would not allow him to do so with permission, "The Swordsmen are more important" are the words he echoed from his Hōzuki master to her, she expressed that she'd prefer if he stayed but would accept him "following his heart". Hokkai left her one of the Kiba, and copied the seals for the Nuibari, Kubikiribōchō and Samehada, to another scroll, giving it to her and taking off into the night, with the body flicker. The following day Suigetsu found himself having much free time, and arrived at her home, and finally spoke to Mei about her origins, before requesting an audience, and leaving with a plume of vapor. Mei knew she was probably the last of the Yuki Clan within Kirigakure's boundaries, but did not know that she was of Uzumaki descent. She spoke with the 14 year old girl about her new found information and told her Suigetsu wanted to speak with her personally. The two headed for the Hōzuki compound Hibiki had known Hokkai would not be here but Mei did not. When Suigetsu told then he had escaped with the scroll of swords, Mei was a bit surprised but Hibiki remained silent, shifting her weight away from the two, when Suigetsu revealed that a unit of hunter-nin sent to find him were found dead, Hibiki removed her scroll summoning the Kiba he had given to her and screamed at Suigetsu, until he revealed they were sent to retrieve him not murder him. He then told Hibiki the real reason she had come, to learn she was an Uzumaki descendant, and Suigetsu wanted to take her to his old partner, to learn to access her Uzumaki power, as well as place her in Hokkai's spot as a Swordswoman of the Mist. The next two years of her life were spent in Otogakure, where Karin told her about a Ryūsei clan existing in Amegakure, and showed her the power of the Uzumaki clan, imparting all of her knowledge on the girl, and with it all of her jutsu. Part 2